If I were to bre reborn (EnglandChild Reader)
by clowcard123
Summary: My first Hetalia related thing I ever wrote. I'm so proud of myself. Not really reader insert, but you get the idea right? (I know I said I wouldn't use fanfiction to update my stories or anything like that, put a lot of people seemed to like this on quotev so I decided to share this with those who still seem to follow me. Check out my quotev if ya want! Link is on my profile.)


I remember when I was young, living with you. You spent your time reading to me and singing lullabies to me. As I grew older, you started to drift away from me. Or maybe I was the one pulling away. After all, you were a nation. You were immortal. I was just a human whose life could end any day at any moment. Maybe that's why I started to distance myself away from you. I don't think you noticed, but if you did, you never mentioned it. Before I met you, I was an orphan. A lonely orphan who nobody noticed or cared about. I never understood why the other children at the orphanage flocked around the adults that came. It was obvious they wouldn't have adopted me. So why bother trying to get their attention? Then one day, a little girl was sitting outside on the lonely swing set, when she was approached by a British man who had golden blond hair and very bushy eyebrows. But he had the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen. They were as green as the forests she read of in fairytales, and they were soft and caring when she saw them. Soon, she had been adopted by the young British male, and moved with him to his home. I remember your loving voice whenever I woke up to a nightmare, and how caring you were whenever I was sick. I remember whenever I broke something in the house, you chastised me to not do it again, but you still looked at me with your loving expression. I remember on rainy days when I was little, we would sit by the fire, and you would tell me stories of the days when you were a pirate. The mighty British Empire that conquered so many lands and brought down any enemy that stood in his way.

I remember how alone I felt whenever you went to a world meeting in another country. I used to think you'd never come back, but you did. And when you did, you would always greet me with a loving hug. I remember your hugs. They always provided me with warmth and comfort whenever I needed them. I remember all the good things and bad things. And when I finally grew old enough to move to the United States, you gave me your full support. You just smiled and told me that you'd be supporting me to the very end. But I could see the sadness and pain in your eyes. You always tried to hide your sadness around me, but I could always see it. I visited you as often as I could have, and that gradually made your sadness go away, and you smiled a genuine smile. So why... can't I see your smile anymore? You were crying. I was in the hospital when you came to visit. You still looked as young as you ever did, but that was to be expected. That was why you were crying. Because I had grown old, and you remained the same. We had both known that this would've happened, but you still cried. I didn't want to see you cry. I wanted to see your smile. That beautiful smile I had first seen all those years ago. I knew my time was almost up, we both knew that. I thanked you for loving and caring for me, and thanked you again for taking me in when no one else would have. I closed my eyes and I heard you cry out for the doctor. I heard you call out my name, begging me not to close my eyes. I asked you to sing to me a sing you used to sing when I was younger. I knew you were still crying while you sang. I could hear it in your voice...

_If I were to be reborn, I hope to meet you once more._

* * *

><p>(Please read the description as to why I posted this on fanfiction)<p>

I don't even know what this is. So, I put a plus sign cause it's not romance or anything.  
>It's also not reader insert either cause I didn't put any indication of the reader being in this...<br>I don't know I was bored and was watching some old Doctor Who episodes and somehow thought of Hetalia and England adopting a human girl and her dying and this happened  
>I also wanted to write something sad. And I've been lazy to actually write other stuff<br>This is what happens when I watch The Angel's Take Manhattan again.


End file.
